Broms Story
by RawrxDinosaur
Summary: A small elf-like woman comes along and changes Broms life. However what happens when his whole world turns upside down and everything he once knew is not unknown to even the smartest of Elves?
1. Chapter 1: Xena

The light stream of sunlight shone through the trees. Brom sat up and looked around, Eragon was still asleep and something was very odd about the surroundings.

Brom could feel somewhat of a disturbance, and looking around he found what troubled him, A beautiful Elf maiden with red hair that was almost touching the ground and light green eyes looked at him, A bow in her hands, and a quiver of arrows on her back, she had two dragon-like wings on her back that were black. She watched him with curious eyes. He turned towards her and smiled softly.

"Hello." He muttered politely. Something about her reminded him of Selena

"Hello.." She replied sheepishly.

He waved her to him a smile crossing his face. She stood up from her crouch and approached him cautiously.

"I have no reason to hurt you, and I dont plan too."

She straitened up letting herself relax a bit, a bikini-like top on her that was metal and had intricate patterns of silver on it. Her skirt had a see-through lace over the base of it, and though it went to her ankles on one side but the other was pulled up revealing her thigh, it was a silver color that looked like a silver river flowing around her legs and bringing out her curves. An ankle braclet was tied around her left ankle, and she wore no shoes. Her dainty feet stepped across the forest floor. small footprints embedding the dust.

She sat next to him, her skirt flowing out around her legs covering them and looking like a small pond of silver.

"What brings you out here my dear?" Brom asked politely.

"I was going to ask you the very same... You see I'm merely attempting to escape."

Brom's eyes widened. "I would be doing something of that sort." He admitted. "What do you run from?"

Her eyes went dark. "Durza."

He nodded. "Yes. I see... but why?"

"I was his prisoner, his slave.." She shivered and looked at him.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples sighing. "Has he hurt you?"

"Much." She admitted.

Brom sighed again and muttered. "Why dont you come with us?" Brom offered a light smile.

She looked at him her green eyes sparkling. "I'm honored sir.." She responded softly. "But I do not want to trouble you. She looked at the ground sheepishly

Brom looked at her surprised. "You will not... It would be me to be honored if you do." Brom almost prayed for this maiden to accept. His eyes had a pleading look to them.

She noticed the look and smiled. "If you insist." She replied. Then she gave a light nod towards Saphira. "Who's she?" She asked looking at Brom again.

Brom smiled and replied. "Saphira, Eragons dragon... Eragon is.." He looked at her then lowered his voice. "Eragon is my son... He doesnt know for his safety. Do not tell him."

She smiled at him. "I can keep secrets... Saphira? Lovely name.."

Brom nodded and smiled. "Yes I suppose.... May I be inclined to trouble you for your name?" He asked her.

"If course, my name is Xena. May I ask your name?"

"My name is Brom my dear... and I am at your service."

She blushed and looked at the ground, running her fingers through the dirt. Brom chuckled and looked at her, he suddenly looked and felt MUCH younger. Xena touched his cheek a light green spark ran from her fingers touching Broms face, the glow illuminated his whole body. And as if he was dipped into the fountain of youth his body became young and lean much like Eragons. He felt stronger, and suddenly there were two dragons, Saphira... and... Saphira. His Saphira had come back to life. Surprised at this he jumped and looked at Xena his eyes widening.

"My dear... I have never felt so good in my life." He managed to murmur. His Saphira neared Xena and nuzzled her much like a mother wolf nuzzles her baby. Brom watched in confusion before he managed to whisper. "Whats going on?"

Saphira laughed a bit. "You will find out soon enough." She promised.

Brom frowned. Now he felt like an impatient child. "But I wanna know now!" He complained realizing he sounded like Eragon.

"Know what now?" Eragon yawned noticing the new arrivals.

"Nothing Eragon, go back to sleep."

"I might as well not, I'm awake now... Who are these two?"

"Xena, and Saphira."

"But this is Saphira." Eragon protested pointing to his dragon.

"This is Xena's dragon.. Right Xena? How odd for you BOTH to name your dragons the same thing."

Brom's Saphira gave him a look that promised she understood.


	2. Chapter 2: Saphira and her baby

"Very odd." Eragon agreed smiling.

Xena looked at Brom and blushed. If only he knew. Eragon's Saphira smiled and gave Brom' s Saphira a warm greeting.

Xena and Brom looked at eachother for a moment or two before Brom muttered. "We need to get going... Xena may I ride with you seeing as your Dragon is fully matured?"

Xena nodded and Brom gently picked her up, helping her onto Saphira. He pulled himself up behind her and nodded to Eragon,"We'll fly a little ways from you so we dont raise suspicion."

Eragon winked at him and muttered quietly so only Brom could hear. "And so you can makeout with her right?"

Brom jumped in surprise at Eragon's words. "That sounds not like you at all..."

"Why did you all of a sudden get so young?"

"Luck my friend."

Eragon smirked. "Lots of luck."

Brom felt as if Eragon was acting a little strange. He sighed and looked at Xena. "So can we explain?"

Xena smiled and allowed Brom to take control of Saphira her eyes sparkling as his arms went around her to hold onto Saphira. "Yes I believe so.." Xena responded.

Saphira let out a puff of smoke before replying. "Xena, is my daughter."

Brom looked at her confused. "What? Impossible, she's an elf, your a dragon!"

Saphira let out another puff of smoke. "You see my mother mated with an Elf. I didnt take on any characteristics of an elf but when I mated, my child became an elf. The only thing that resembles a dragon is her wings... The elves all shun her for this."

Brom nodded now starting to understand. "And now your back?"

"Yes I am, You see She is also a dragon rider."

"Who's her dragon?"

"Shadow."

Xena listened patiently and closed her eyes leaning back into brom, her small wings folded in more. Brom wrapped his arms around Xena and kissed her neck softly.

Saphira chuckled. "You like her then Brom?"

"Not like that." He responded rolling his eyes. "I'm being polite."

"Sure sure..." Saphira replied, then allowed Xena to hear their conversations.

"Xena show Brom your symbol.."

Xena turned a bit to face him then held her hand out into his veiw. "I see." Brom murmured his fingers tracing across the black mark on her hand. "Dont let Eragon see it, It'll raise suspicion."

Xena smiled and looked ahead at the clouds, Saphira landed at the designated mark where Eragon and his Dragon were.

"So Xena... Where are you from?" Eragon asked.

"A LONG way off." She muttered looking at her mother.

"Ah, I see." Eragon replied wondering if she had a sister.


End file.
